Throne of Shadow
by Xenter
Summary: Betrayed and killed by those he thought were his friends. He thought he had died, but found himself in the grassland of Essos. He was confused, conflicted, depressed but managed to pick himself up and gained an army. Like a plague that swept across the land, the house of Uzumaki will unify Essos, crush Westeros and invades the Frozen Land. Nothing shall stand before his might! AU!
1. Blood and Will

**Throne of Shadow:** Naruto x Game of Thrones Crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**M-Rated:** It's the game of thrones… Lots of blood, violent, atrocities etc…!

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

I just wanted to see true Naruto, or a Shinobi prowess, in the game of throne world! Naruto will literally crash through every battle. Yes, he has charka; it's pretty obvious in this chapter. The pairing is NarutoxDaenerys, but that's just the main pairing.

* * *

**=[Throne of Shadow]=  
Blood and Will**

The Free cities were the nine most powerful and independent city-states situated across the Narrow Sea to the east of Westeros. They were located on the western coast of the massive eastern continent known to all as Essos. They had traded with the Seven Kingdom and lived in prosperity. Now, the time had changed as each city was under siege, one after another by perhaps a God himself. The time for them to relinquish their independent had come. A maelstrom of blood had begun to walk the land, and the game will never be the same.

Of the nine cities, three had fallen. Qohor was the first. It began with a stir in the grassland near that city. The lustrous field was once held by Dothraki, but it was now belong to him as the proud army of Dothraki bowed before his might, his wills, and his powers. The place where everything began was located several week's ride from Pentos on the western edge of the vast forest of Qohor.

He, who came out of nowhere, was ragged, tired and collapsed onto the grassy land near their camp; it was countless of moons ago. The Dothraki believed him to be an escaped slave by judging from his bright blond, but rather short hair. There were many deep wounds across his body; some of them seem to be fatal, yet he was still breathing, holding on to life. They healed him and put him with the rest of their slaves. Months went by as the boy started to learn their ways, their language and finally challenged them to a fight and the right to lead. Not being born as a Dothraki, he was laughed at, but they decided to humor the boy nonetheless. How wrong they were…

The duel was quick, unfair and the victor was clear. Standing among the dozen corpses of seasoned warrior was a boy with bright blue eyes and hair like the sun. In his hand was a small strange knife; a black dagger with its handled wrapped in bandages and a small ring attached to its end. Where did he get it from? No one was sure. It was as if it had materialized in his hand in the moment he needed it.

It was a magical dagger as all the Khalasar came to believe. It was able to cut through armors and steels as if they were made of woods and cloths, fighting a losing battle against fire. His strength was monstrous as he lifted a boulder over his head with ease. He could crush a full grown man's neck as if it was the easiest thing to do. His speed and reflex had become a legend, and no one could see how quickly he could draw his weapon, let alone match its speed. No, he was a god among men and no one would foolish enough to challenge his power.

Norvos was the next city to fall. The former free cities located to the east of Westeros. It was located in the interior of Essos, between Pentos and Qohor, on the Noyne, a tributary of the massive River Rhoyne. The Dothraki had never had a problem with Norvos, who always paid them tributes so they would not pillage the city. However, their new Khal didn't like how cities of the land were free and bordered, for they should become part of his domain, under his rule.

He was a strange one, never interested of riding horses like a Khal should. It was not that he couldn't; he simply preferred to walk alongside the slaves, chatting to them, seeing how their days went. He seemed to cut his hair regularly, which was against the Dothraki customs. Some hothead warriors of the tribe did voiced their opinion and dissatisfaction through aggression. They couldn't say or do anything anymore after that as their head was left on a pike afterward. Their body was cut into several parts almost instantly by their Khal as according to many witnesses. No one dare to question him or his strange behavior from then on.

Among the Dothraki, it was said that a Khal cannot ride, cannot lead but no one would say he could not lead. His commands of the army were of someone with great experience. It was as if he had done so many times before, and those eyes tell a tales of a man who had seen countless battle that the mortals could not fathomed. For one who appeared to be so young, it was odd, but then his warriors believed him to be god, one who would mount the world or let it burn to ashes around him.

His blue eyes filled with sorrow often as he stood upon the highest point on the rock, watching the Dothraki broke through the gate of Norvos and starting to butcher the town's guards. His heart wept a bit at the knowledge; at the atrocities that was about to play out. He had allowed them to do so, hesitantly. He had told them to spare those that were still not of age and they should treat their new slave well like how he had treated his.

The Dothraki warrior couldn't complain at the command as they were allowed to plunder and pillage as long as it was within reason. They were not allowed to create widespread destruction on a whim since after all; the sacked city would belong to them and part of their newfound empire. They wouldn't want to destroy their own city during a blind bloodlust, and no matter how stupid some of them were, his words were law. It was honor for them to follow, and if anything, the Dothraki knew honors.

Lorath was the next in line, located on an island just off the northern coast of Essos, east of Braavos. The shivering sea located to its north and an inlet of water known as Lorath Bay was located to the south. Lorath was the least-well-known of the Free cities, due to its isolated location. It was a difficult to siege the city as the place was surrounded by water and the invading army was land bred. With a single command, the Dothraki had to craft countless of boats so they could cross the body of water even though many got sea sick along the way and many more was uncomfortable without their horses underneath them. Still, they believed in his words and his visions, and Lorath surrendered almost immediately after seeing hundreds of boats moving ever closer to its shore. That was many months ago.

"My Khal, we are getting closer to Braavos," a Dothraki messenger said, entering the room and kneeled before his leader. The blond, spikey-haired young man sat on a wooden chair looked at him with his oceanic blue eyes. His Khal muttered something in a different language. It was as if he's talking to another person nearby, but the kneeling Dothraki couldn't see who.

Braavos was the most powerful and northerly of the free cities, located on an island in a lagoon, led by the Sealord. Its fall would spell doom to all those that dare challenge the Dothraki and their newly formed empire. Once was a secretive city, founded by escaped slaves and refugees from the Valyrian Freehold. They had done so by killing their overseers a long time ago. But now, Braavos would bow before his might or be no more.

"We have given them a chance to surrender like we did with Lorath," the messenger said, frowning a little.

"What was their response?" the Khal asked as the messenger bowed deeply and pulled out a bloody lock of hair. He held it between both of his palm and presented it to his leader. The blue eyes widen a bit, realizing that Braavos had killed his rather peaceful messenger. The lock of hair belonged to a young Dothraki, who he came to know and liked. While the blond had enjoyed keeping his hair short, so it would not get in the way during a battle. To the Dothraki, it was their pride and honor and he did not wanted them to change that customs as it have served them well for generations. Fury was flashed in those deep oceanic eyes for a brief instant.

"Tell the boat to slow down and keep their distance. Only one of my warriors will die today," the young Khal said as he stood up. His slaves or more like just servant moved forward from the back of the war. Their hands works eagerly to put on his armors and his weapons. Three daggers known to all Dothraki as Kunai hanged around his waist, clattering against each other. Only two of them were made the same while the third was tri-pointed and had foreign marking on it. Leathers string wrapped tightly around both of his wrists and arms as a black bandana did the same around his forehead to lift up his hairs. He picked up the fox-like mask and used it to cover his face. The only thing that could be seen was his bright, strong blue eyes behind the mask.

The keeling Dothraki bowed even deeper, realizing what was about to begin. His Khal rarely go into battle unless he was in the mood or it required his attention. His presence would turn the tide of any battle, and it was an honor to see him to do so. However, he had explained that he wanted his warriors to gain the experience in a life and death situation. For him to spearhead this battle; that would only meant one thing…

"Come, let us see the strength of Braavos and how it fares against the army of shadows," the Khal said as he walked out the door and into the opened air of the sea.

"**So, is it time?**" a voice in the young Khal's mind called out as he smiled under his mask at his old companion's eagerness.

"Yes furball, but only for me; you would be overkill and I wanted to keep that city relatively intact," Naruto said lowly as he looked at the fort in the distance. The defenders were showering the air with arrows. Fortunately, his men and boats were just out of reach as arrows impacted and disappeared in the dark water below.

"**Tsk… weakling, all of them are! When will I get to fight a good fight?**" The demonic fox roared in the mindscape, thrashing about as the blond frowned. It had been a long time since they entered this world, and they both were betrayed by those they trusted the most.

Naruto rubbed his chest, where a gaping hole once existed. He was backstabbed by those he would call his friends and the scar always will remind him of that. They wanted Infinite Tsukuyomi to succeed so badly; to live in their perfect world, an illusionary world. It was a fatal blow, but it didn't kill him. It did take something else, and from that day onward, Naruto's innocence was gone. He had become cold and ruthless to all those that were his enemies, showing them no mercy.

The young sage had thought much about those days in nostalgia. He thought he had died then, but only found himself alive, barely in this new world, a strange world. A was more honorable than his own as if his dying wish had come true. He believed Kami had given him a second chance, a new life and he would not waste such opportunity. He would resurrect his clan here or die trying.

"You will, all in good time," Naruto reassured Kurama. The only one that didn't betray him in the end was the fox. It was ironic really. A demonic entity made of malice and hatred had more honor that those who called themselves his friends. His ties with them were severed the moment they stabbed him in the back and left him to die.

Dozens of Dothraki warriors were kneeling at his feet. They also realized what their Khal was about to do from the moment he exited his cabin with his armors on. He only did a small one, one time, to show this right to rule and it worked like a charm. Of course there are those still tried to challenge him, but always face to face as poisons and subterfuges was below them. The Dothraki was like that, they wanted to see their opponent face before they ripped their opponent's heart out.

Kurama did point out that Naruto would have to deal with those things eventually as he gained more lands and more enemies in the process.

"Today, Braavos shall become part of us. But before that, she must pay for her disobedience and refusal to accept the inevitable!" Naruto stated as he did a hand seals. It was gestures of his first successful shinobi's technique: **_Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)._**

Those that had not seen such ability of the Khal dropped their jaw as white smoke erupted across the boat and invaded the surrounding seas. Hundreds of men emerged from the mist as the fog sank to the floor. They stood around the boat, adorning the same fox like mask as their bandana flustering wildly in the wind. The Dothraki were amazed, but what truly shocked them that the majority of the new comers were standing on top of the water as if it was solid ground. Those that didn't believed he was a god, given human form quickly became a true believer, and those that already did bow their head even deeper.

Each of these clones of their Khal had more strength and agility than them; they could snap a full grown man in half without batting an eye. If their leader was to spearhead this battle, the invincible army of shadows would bring Braavos on a plate. Only a miracle would save that city, there was no doubt about it in any of the Dothraki's mind.

The original Naruto jumped to the highest point on the boat as he looked at the city in the distance. His clones have his knowledge from the moment of duplication, and they all knew what they must do. There was no tactics or strategy in this fight. It was unnecessary for him to do. They would just overwhelmed the city and crush all those that stood in their way. Naruto opened his right hand and outstretched it before collapsing into a fist as all the clones roared in confirmation. Without hesitation, they started to dash toward Braavos, across the water at incredible speed, leaving foaming wakes behind with each step.

Countless incoming wooden bolts showering the army, but the majority were able to dodge them through their inhuman reflex. They refrained themselves from using any Jutsu as it would kill innocent bystanders and destroy part of the fort, requiring future repair. However, against the ships that was moving toward them on the free sea, there was no hesitation in their resolve. Countless kunais and shurikens came in mass from the clones towards their target. The projectiles impacted against the side of the wooden boat, embedding deep into the wet wood and then they exploded, and the explosion through the usage of explosive tags ripped out the ship guts and showering the sea with countless debris. Jagged and broken splinters sprayed across the warriors on those boats as well, and more than a few died instantly as their neck was pierced by the hazardous objects.

With the screams of anguish by the men of those boats, the battle had begun.

The water rose upward around some of the ships forming dragon-like entity as it slammed into the boat, turning them over effortlessly and drowning those that still have the will to fight. Many small balls of spiraling and compressed air crashed into the side of dozens boat, shredding the woods before they expanded and encompassed their target. The resulted raging wind turned crimson red as it mixed with the blood of their victims before showering the surrounding in what remains: bloody mist and shredded steels.

Several Narutos landed onto the boat and quickly glanced at the warriors around them. Those warriors charged at them courageously. Narutos immediately dashed forwards to meet their foes, taking two kunai from their waist into each of their hands. The shinobis slashed through the warriors' armors as if it wasn't there. Limbs severed, head decapitated, body bisected as the wooden deck of the ship stained with slaughtered lambs' blood. In less than a minute, hundreds of men were dead, dissected in the most efficient manner, smearing below the victors' feet. Several defenders were still alive, cowering in the corner. Their weapons were no longer in their hand. They just wanted the madness to end.

The Kitsune masked assassins looked at them and moved ever closer with each thumping step. They stopped just before the defeated and kicked the unclaimed weapons nearby away before jumping off the boat over them and dashing across the water onto the next one. The Khal that will mount the world was not entirely heartless and will grant mercy to those that truly give up as long as their wills shattered and sworn loyalty to him later on. There was no point of killing those that lacked the desire to fight, and meaningless slaughter was not his way.

Those that stood behind the cover and protection of the high wall of Braavos, which was hastily erected a while ago, could not help but grimaced at the devastation of their fleet below. The hundreds of un-walled islands were already lost to them, but they could starve off the invasion as long as they are within the confines of their protective stone shields. It was built after the news of a new conqueror that sweeps across the free land of Essos like a plague. The might of their military was being ripped apart by that impossible plague, unhindered by land or sea with weapons that far surpassed Valyrian steel from the days of mighty Valyrian Freehold.

The Sealord and nobles of Braavos was wrong as one of the shadow warriors did the impossible yet again. He ran vertical up the wall and jumped onto the balcony as the Braavos's guardsmen dashed towards him with their weapon drawn. The blond masked man looked at them, unconcerned as the third Kunai around his waist sway back and forth. Its seal glowed as hundreds of the same attire and hair warriors below, standing on top of the narrow sea idling disappeared in a red flash. They had just finished crushing the fleet, those that remains had surrendered by dropping their axe like weapons into the sea.

Through Hirashin, it doesn't matter if the wall was breach or not. Only one clone needed to be inside and the rest would have a free alternative entrance. Hundreds of clones materialized across the top of the wall. A few fell off to the side and exploded in white smoke, simply because they had materialized in midair. Several Shinobi immediately dashed forward to greet their new opponent. They swiftly ended the futility of the noble's defenders. Most others jumped off the wall and swept through the city below, ending those that would still fight while the unarmed civilian begged for mercy. The civilians' cries were granted as long as they sworn loyalty to the house of Uzumaki; the whirlpool that will enveloped the world.

Braavos had fallen and just as promised by their Khal, not a single of Dothraki were slain in the battle. Some did die in the aftermath though as pocket of resistant still exists throughout the annexed city. The banner of the city was replaced with spiraling circle, the symbol of their Khal's lineage. Hundreds of clones stood at the highest point on top of towering buildings, watching attentively as their army returned the law and order to the city. The Dothraki were not allowed to plunder and pillage this city as its wealth and prestige would be needed for future conquest. They were tasked with set up the throne in a room fitted for a conqueror.

Sat on the throne of shadow was their Khal as his blue eyes looked at the map illustrating the continent of Essos in all of its glory in the couple days had gone by since the battle.

"Quohor, Norvos, Larath had fallen. Braavos is now as well. Pentos is south of here," the Khal said before throwing a kunai, embedding itself into the wall map, marking Pentos as the next city for the horde. Every Dothraki in his inner circle nodded their head in approval. They didn't get to fight in this one and their hands were itching as they consciously rubbing their weapons' edges.

"**You will have to fight another Khal and assimilate his khalasar. I think Khal Drogo is near Pentos, his death would strengthen your army**," Kurama said as Khal Uzumaki nodded in agreement. The Khal relayed that message, omitting some part to his entourages as they all agreed it would be a wise thing to do.

Naruto, advised by Kurama, had allowed those that would not swear loyalty to him to go free after the city was taken. They would share the tale of how Braavos had fallen; how an army of shadows destroyed her fleet and breached her wall in less than an hour far and wide; how she paid for her disobedience in blood; how countless of her children perished pointlessly; how her protective water turned against her and allowed free passage; how her remaining children wept for their lost sons. Her song of sorrow will be sung through the ages, joining many others as they tell the tale and achievement of a living god who once walked among them, who forged a mighty empire that last through the ages.

Nothing shall stand in his way as his wills shall not be denied. He would unify all of Essos and beyond, across the narrow seas and into the frozen land. This was his legacy; his journey, and the game of shadow had just begun.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Now, isn't that more like a Shinobi in Westeros or Essos!? Naruto actually have been betrayed by all the Shinobis after they believed living in their perfect dream was better. Naruto was killed by them and left for dead. Fortunately, he was dumped in Essos, near Qohor by some greater power. All the free cities except Pentos to the north half of Essos now belonged to the house of Uzumaki. You can check the maps of Essos on wiki if you want.

Should I kill Drogo? He's no challenge to Naruto and he did die in the first book. It's NarutoxDaenerys since Daenerys will need to deal with politics as Naruto would probably kill everyone who argued with him. The mother of dragons and the king of shadows, they sound like a good couple.

I wrote this because I read enough of pacifist Naruto in Westeros. They were fun, and politic intriguing but I wanted something different. Naruto has all these powers and he has no ambitions? So I gave him one! The timeline is somewhere in first season… That idiot brother of Daenerys still alive, I'm going give him his just desert.

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	2. Vision and Resolve

**Throne of Shadow:** Naruto x Game of Thrones

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

First off, thank you reviews (it was a fun read) and to all those that favorite and followed this story. I enjoy writing other story as well and I have real life stuff to do like ummm I don't know, work for one and study for another. I don't tend to write long chapter, not anymore, since it just stress me out.

Secondly, this is GOTxNaruto, not ASOIAF. It has been a while since I read the book. I don't even remember clearly how everything went in the book. All in all, this is an alternate universe so there will be some changes. For one, they screwed Robb Stark character in the TVShow by adding a stupid love story… that was dumb and so unlike him to break his oath. I'm thinking of saving the Stark…

Thirdly, this Naruto is… how you say, a hell lot darker than his cannon part. Everything he does my story has a reason, for example like why he doesn't ride horse even though he could. I don't want to bored you or give away too much of the storyline but he's not infallible. Invincible… maybe but he's still human. To err is human. Anyway, let's get on with the story!

* * *

**=[Throne of Shadow]=  
Vision and Resolve**

A black-haired man with weary eyes watched the horde of Dothraki swoop down the hill side. He held his staff tightly and rubbed the only available leg in reminiscence. He remembered back the old days when he was powerful Khal; where he could ride ahead of his Khalasar to taste the first blood of his victims and let their screams filled his ears. Those days were long pass, died the moment he had to cut off his leg to save himself after being crushed under a fallen wall. With that faithful day, his destiny was changed. A Khal who couldn't ride could not lead. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"A Khal who couldn't ride couldn't lead," he whispered his thoughts to the world that turned it back against him. He opened his eyes, paying attention towards a young man… no, a boy who was given to him as a slave. The whole belief of Dothraki centered on their mount had changed the old man, and now that he could sit by the sideline, he managed to see it for what it truly was. The only thing Dothrakian have in abundance was grass and horse and they couldn't live on grass. His dream of conquest died the moment he couldn't ride. It had left him bitter, but a chance had shown itself. If it could not live through him, then another will take his place.

The former Khal had gathered much knowledge once he couldn't move anymore, and with silence came wisdoms. He had learnt much from all over the land and across the sea. With it, he had seen the futility of Dothraki lifestyle. He would part all of it to his student.

"You see, I was a great Khal, I could ride faster than any one and could not be defeated in a single combat. Yet, look at me now… my deeds and achievements only remembered by the few that once called themselves my blood. Those who shared in what I have gained: my wealth, my woman, my slaves… But in the end they all left me. The only I have now is the cloths on my back and the pity of the young," the old man said. The blue eyes before him paid an undivided attention.

This blond-haired boy was his student. When the child first arrived, the boy had no idea what were their ways or their language. The boy was depressed, feeling betrayed by the world, but now his eyes shined brighter than any the old man had ever seen. Yes, this boy would mount the world; a spark of ambition in his heart was all he needed. He had the powers to achieve his goal but his heart was not that of a Khal… a King. Their daily lesson had almost come to an end, and the wise man nearly imparted all of his wisdoms and knowledge to the boy. The blond took it all in with earnest as if there was nothing else left for him to do.

"What do you think a Khal should be?" the old man asked as the boy had a thoughtful look, thinking up of an answer from his knowledge and countless examples before him.

Naruto opened his bright blue eyes and sat upright. The fine linen fabric that was covered his well tone body slid slowly off his skin due to gravity. With its descent, dozens scar was revealed. Many of them seemed to have carved out chunk of his flesh when they first appeared… a long time ago. Naruto rubbed his chest, feeling the flesh trenches on his fingertips as he remembered how each was gained; it left bitter taste in his mouth. He untangled himself from other half dozen limbs in his bed and off of it. He walked towards the opened window in the well decorated bed chamber. The sun was rising slowly in the horizon as flames continued to erupt from the city below.

"**Woken up already? The noise is getting really annoying with all their screaming…**" the voice in his mind called out followed by a yawn.

"Yes, these faceless men are troublesome," Naruto said as he inhaled the morning air of the newly captured city. Braavos was the greatest and most powerful Free cities, located in a Lagoon on the northwestern end of Essos. Yet, it fell within an hour. Capturing and controlling a city was two different things as Naruto already knew.

Qohor was relatively easy to capture once Naruto got rid of all the Unsullied. It was now his industrial base to craft new weapons and armors for his ever growing army… well mostly weapons since Dothraki don't really like wearing armors, nor did he. Novos on other hand would feed his armies while they roamed across the Essos on their conquest. Lorath wasn't important at all, and could be a mere nuisance at worst. But this city, Braavos would grant him the wealth he needed, but that was easier said than done.

The Dothraki was a proud and great people… only in battle. They were born as warrior and they will die as warrior preferably on the battle field. For them to rule or govern a city was telling a babe who lacked the necessary motor functions how to swim. It had always been a problem in the cities he had annexed; they would take what they wanted without a care in the world. His deceased teacher had taught him that a Dothraki was feared; they were strong and proud, but they never could forge a mighty empire. Everything would be destroyed in their march and in the end, nothing would remain. They would be forgotten just like the old man who was once a well-known Khal.

No, Naruto didn't want that, he want to craft an empire that would endure for thousands of years long after his bones turn to dust. He would want his clan to be remembered through the ages, their deeds would have the place in their citizens, now and forever. The Dothraki was nothing but a stepping stone for the Sage as his teacher had taught, for a former Khal to say that, he must really meant it. Naruto trusted the man who gave him an ambition; it was a goal instead of waiting for the end to come. It was a single spark that drove him on, and he would not weep or cry for his fate anymore. Not after he was betrayed by those so called friends.

"Young one, if the world rejected you, then tear it down and built one that accept you, that love you, that will lay down and die for you," the old man said.

"Kurama, what do you think these faceless want?" Naruto asked, seeing how many of his Dothraki was slain in the shadow in the few days they had been here. It was a small problem at first, but when the blaming and retaliation followed, it had caused disturbances throughout the whole city. He should really rectify this problem, but how?

The faceless was stealthy assassin while Dothraki didn't expect them to kill them from behind. That was the problem with Dothraki as their customs was so ingrained into their mind that they couldn't see anything else besides themselves. Naruto would have to change that; slowly but surely he will. In the meantime, he would use them to pave the way for his empire, but they would need to survive the assassination first.

"**I'm not really sure, they seemed to worship the Many-faced God, a shinigami and have great belief that all men must die and everyone has their price. They are very methodical, only killing their intended target,**" the fox replied as Naruto nodded. He knew that too, the faceless were a legend among all the Free Cities. But they would never serve him, thus they must be exterminated. He stood naked at the window as he snapped his fingers after thinking up of a solution.

Several beings dropped from the ceiling and kneeled behind him. They were looking at the waxed floor instead the scar filled back of their master. They were dressed in cloak and have two medium length curved daggers on each side of their waist. A mask and hood had covered most of their faces. Each of their arms was wrapped tightly in a gauntlet that had many hidden blades and metal claws. The sharp metals within were always ready to jump out and impales any foes of their master.

"The shadow stand ready," they all said in the common tongue rather than Dothrakian. The words were the motto of their order as the shadows are everywhere. They are the Shadowriders and they are not Dothraki born. They were those who live in the shadow, ride the shadow and returned to it once they die.

The Shadowriders were trained personally by Naruto and Kurama to be shinobi; an assassin to eliminate specific targets whenever he was busy with something else. Their loyalty was unquestionable, at least not after what Kurama did to them where a few survived the method, but it was necessary to create a league of fearless phantom servants similar to ANBU. If Bloodriders were Naruto's shield, these servants were his sword, cutting deep into his enemies, eliminating them before they realized that they were already dead. Of course, they were useful for other thing as well like espionage.

"Find a faceless one. Do not kill them, give them a contract. Tell them to kill me, if they succeed, everything in this world will belong to them. That is my promise, a promise of an Uzumaki," Naruto ordered while continuing to watch the daybreak.

"As the shadow commands," they all said and immediately jumped and climbed up the smooth support pillars. They disappeared through the opening in roof before the opening was covered.

"**Smart choice; let them come to you so you can eliminate them all,**" Kurama applauded in the mindscape as Naruto inhaled a bit more fresh air and turned toward the bed where his servants were finally awoken. They began to dress him as Kurama smirked in the mindscape.

'Why do you keep doing that,' Naruto send a thought to the fox. The demonic fox had made him impotent as he enjoyed the sin of flesh. If it was the old him, he wouldn't slept with someone who he didn't love, but the current him couldn't care less and they wanted it. Plus, he would need to put up an appearance as well. His men only follow him if he exhibits an aura of a Khal even if he didn't ride.

No, Naruto didn't want to ride. A King cannot rule an empire on the back of a horse as his old sensei came to realize. A King must able to walk on his two feet and step on his enemies himself, not letting his horse do it for him. The day that his sensei couldn't ride anymore was the day that he was less than a man, even less than a slave.

Naruto would show to all Dothraki that a Khal right to lead was not his ability to ride but in the ability to make the impossible possible. He broke each of their customs slowly and carefully while giving them something they could look forward to. A land where there was no borders. Their land! Where they could ride from one end to the other unhindered, and where their achievements would be remembered long after they were gone.

Still, some Dothraki were stubborn and needed to be eliminated. If those wouldn't serve him then they would serve another Khal, he would not allow that to happen. Fortunately, the majority of his khalasar began to understand what their Khal trying to achieve. However, Naruto would not destroy every Dothraki's customs, only those that is in conflict with his plans. Calvary was good but infantry had their uses as some battle of the past had taught him.

"**Tsk… why would you want a kid with them? Your mate should be strong and her blood should strengthen yours, not weakening it. I won't allow you to beget weakling!**" the fox growled while Naruto sighed.

Naruto would need an heir eventually since he was building an empire where his clan would lead. He would not give such honor to those that was not of his blood. Still, the fox was adamant about him producing strong children. They would inherit his ability but only half of it since the other half would have to come from his Queen, whoever she might be. It did make sense in some way since he wished his empire to last forever or as long as possible. Such an empire would need powerful and natural leaders, and weakening his bloodline would be detrimental to that cause. Naruto chuckled of the prospect as that was what Targaryen did, and in the end, it had caused many problems. While most Dothraki don't study the world at large, Naruto did, thus he built his house like the Westeros did with its motto as well.

Naruto exited the chamber as his Bloodriders, with their horses, immediately followed behind at a trotting speed. They had accepted that their Khal do not ride unless he needed to, and he didn't order them to walk along side with him like a slave. They were glad at that and serve him faithfully as they followed their leader to the execution platform. Naruto would need to deal with the captured Sealord and his bloated entourage.

Days went by as the blond crushed another faceless assassin that tried to kill him, literally. They kept coming one after another as their contract dictated. The fee to killing the blond was all the lands in Essos and his army would carried it out after his death. The fox was having a lot of fun playing decoys as it tore the faceless one limb to limb. Blood filled the marble corridor after each attempts as failure was not an option for their order. The moment they failed, their order ceased to be. They were locked in their own contract. They must kill a god or be forsaken by their god, and dozens had already died at the hand of the blond. It was much easier painting him a target than letting the faceless one assassinating his men, and they really had underestimated him.

"**Despicable!**" The fox roared in the mindscape as the blond sat in front of a cauldron. A Dosh khaleen was interpreting the omens of the Dothraki. She had travelled from the holy city of Vaes Dothrak, the sacred ground of all Dothraki to here. That was unusual. There was a reason why Naruto didn't butcher that holy place when he first started his conquest. Such action would make his men rebelled against him then. He had planned all his moves meticulous, trying to see all the angles before doing something. He had to be careful doing anything about the Dothraki's customs since they still make up the bulk of his army. Lip service he paid, but sometimes it wasn't enough.

The swirling smoke rose from the cauldron in a hypnotic effect. Naruto's vision was getting a bit hazy as the fox roared in anger at the magic trying to bend its host to their wills. Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mindscape in haste.

"This bitch…" Naruto grunted angirly, realizing his mind had become unclear when he watched the smoke. He couldn't kill the Dosh khaleen, they were at the top of the Dothrakian social hierarchy, even above the Khal which means himself. The Dothraki feared the will of these old cronies as if even the strongest men were bound to them by magic, to be obedience to their will.

The mindscape shifted a bit as it shown him the vision of Dothraki's future. It was magic casted by Dosh Khaleen as Naruto understood it. The crimson painted grass land filled with horse bodies and their riders. They laid there dying, bleeding from their grave wounds. These were the last of the true Dothraki, and their kind was now extinct.

Far in the distance was a blond in familiar attire as countless banners with swirling black circle marked on them behind him. Infantries and cavalries moved alongside each other while the blond in his usual red and black robe watched them onward. His bandana flustered in the wind as the cheers of men deafening the air. They were from all over the lands with many of Dothraki's origin; they still served under him for the honor he bestowed upon them. However, they were on their horses mostly as according to their customs. Their hair was braided and seemingly very long, implying they had survived through many battles. Thousands upon thousands of men marched into transport ships that would carry them beyond the conquered land of Essos, across the narrow sea. The ships filled the horizon from one end to another.

Naruto looked up and saw three giant dragons doing playfully aerobatic above his future self. Obeying his call, one of them landed as the King rubbed its side before climbing on top and mounted it. It gesture didn't seem like it was the first time he did it. The dragon roared as it joined the other two who also seem to have riders on them. They were far away so Naruto couldn't tell who they were. But their shadowy figure indicated they were a child and a female.

"Dragons…? I thought they were extinct. Is this the invasion of Westeros? That meant I would have control all of Essos all the way to the mountain range," Naruto asked the fox who growled.

"**That's not important right now. More urgent problem here! We must stop her! If this is what she saw, the destruction of the Dothraki's heritage, it would be really bad for us right now!**"

"I can't kill her, it would be stupid to kill her in front of my Bloodriders," Naruto replied and continued looking around. Somehow he knew that after he captured the rest of the cities and solidified his empire on the western half of Essos. He would turn his attention toward the Dothraki Sea, a vast inland region on the continent of Essos, located east of the Free Cities, north of Slaver's Bay and west of Bone Mountains. It was an inevitable outcome if he was to build his empire. He never expected that he would slaughter countless of Dothraki because they would not join him.

"**Let see how much your Bloodriders had seen the light!**" Kurama urged the blond. Naruto inhaled deeply and let out a long breath before returning back to the real world. His bright blue eyes look directly at the crone.

"Khal Uzumaki, you must abide by our customs or countless of Dothraki will leave you, you must hear my words," the old woman said as Naruto got up from his wooden seat and walked slowly towards her. He knew that it because of these women that he had to kill all those Dothraki in the future to come; the Dothraki men obeyed them more than him. He would need to change that. He stood to her side, facing the opposite direction. The Khal was looking at the heavy closed door while the crone was looking at the wooden chair and his Bloodriders.

"I thank you for this… but you, a relic of the past had no place in my future," Naruto said sternly. Before the crone could retort, she was lifted up from the neck by an impossible strength. A crunching of bones and a small gasp could be heard before the woman's body fell on the floor and became lifeless. His Bloodriders looked at the corpse, rubbing the handles of their weapon, wondering what they should do. A brief moment passed by before one of them spoke up.

"What are your orders, my Khal?"

"Get rid of it, she dare try to bend my will to her. No wonder no Khal had ever gone up against them before. The fact that I did, shows that I am not an ordinary Khal! I will not kneel before some prophecy or anyone. If you follow me, all men shall grovel at your feet. You will ride on top of their corpses if they do not! All Dothraki now and in the future will remember your achievement of how you will ride through all the lands of the earth unchallenged!" Naruto turned around and called out. The Bloodriders all puffed up with pride at their Khal's word, and with that they would follow their blood Khal to the end of the earth. A small smile crept across Naruto's face as they left him alone to meditate in silence. They dragged the dead body out and got rid of it like how they use to. Sometimes they let their horse eat it.

"A Kingdom wasn't built by armies, by powers, by honors…. No, young one, a kingdom is built by the heart of its citizen. Without the people, there will be no kingdom. If you wish you built an empire that would stand against the test of time, then you must win heart of the people. You will know it when they gladly lay down their lives for you and stood by you even if you are in the wrong. Then your words will be the truth and it will be the only thing they wanted to hear," the old man said as Naruto nodded, taking in the words.

"**Win their heart and mind,**" Kurama smirked. When he took over the city, he didn't kill the Sealord and the nobles right away. They were tied up and executed in public to demonstrate the change in leadership. The people of the city feared their new Sealord and for their lives initially but their heart quickly changed for what he did afterward.

**(Flashback)**

"I didn't kill your husband and sons. I didn't even know them personally. No, I didn't see them that way when they draw their weapon against me; I only see them as my opponent who served my enemies. That is the nature of war. If you want to place blame, blame them as they were one who gave the command to fight," the sage called out, standing on the wooden execution platform facing the crowds.

"These men, who live in luxury while your children die without a single piece of food in their stomach, have ordered them to resist the invasion after I have given them a chance to surrender. What did they do? They beheaded my peaceful messenger and attempted to destroy my fleet. This slaughter was their own doing and your family members have died because of them," Naruto said pointing at the bounded former Sealord and the nobles.

The new Sealord of the city continued to give the speech while the crowds looked angrily at the former. They had heard of a Khal with thousands of riders behind him was sweeping across the land like a plague and were headed toward their home. They didn't have the full story however, but they did know Lorath was left relatively unscathed because she had surrendered instead of repelling the invasion.

Another thing that the people of Braavos despised was the Nobles that control the city. Yes, the poor hate the rich, it was common everywhere. They envied them and that envy turned to hatred when they realized no matter how hard they work, they could never be them. Naruto had left the impression of wealth on the captives to play on the emotions of the people; his people now. If they weren't already, they will be soon.

The nobles were also really bloated. It was amusing to see they tried to break out of their binding, and still in denial about their ultimate fate. Naruto waved his hands as a command. His accompanied servants took out a few small knives, one for each prisoner.

"One slashes for each of your family member that died," the Khal said, explaining to the mass of how the execution was going to be. While the people were hesitant at first, as soon as one done the deed, the bloody process could not be stopped. Their anger and hatred now had a place to vent. It was a focus while the blond sighed deeply watching the scene on the sideline. Kurama smirked as it channeled its charka into the captives keeping them alive as long as possible while thousands of cut appeared across their bodies, turning their finery into bloody mess.

'Was it right thing to do?' Naruto thought as Kurama snorted and reminding him of what must be done. The screaming of the victims drowned out the shouting as more and more of their flesh was opened, oozing out their life blood.

As soon as the last of the crowd was done, the demonic fox stopped keeping them alive and finally granted them mercy. Horrors and fears filled the crowd faces; they just noticed what they had done and how frightening their new Sealord was. To keep his enemy in such a state, refusing to let them die until their punishment was complete; it was inhuman. But then he did something that none of them had expected. He freed them and granted all of them a living space and food for the coming months.

"The true wealth of my kingdom is my people. As long as you sworn loyalty to me, I will do the best of my ability to keep you in comfort and have food in your stomach! You will never be hungry and your children will never have to die young due to starvation," their new Sealord said and did what he promised by giving them food. It was a small charity, but it had solidified their loyalty to him.

**(End of Flashback)**

"**A kind gesture go a long way, they all willing to lay down their lives for you as if no one had ever been generous to them before,**" Kurama smirked as Naruto smiled at the thought. Majority of the common people in the Free Cities were slaves. Naruto didn't really free them; freedom was just an illusion. People were never free the moment they were born; they were bound by fate just like Naruto was. But a false hope was still better than none. Such little things add up, and it truly won their heart as they sworn their allegiance to him.

"**We need more talented people by our side, the Dothraki only good for battle, they have no concept of economic and how to run a kingdom,**" the fox changed the subject as Naruto rubbed his chin. Feeding and arming a growing army was difficult. Running a kingdom was even more so. The sage had started to recruit and devised jobs for every able body. It would be impossible to do all the things he wanted without his clones. But even with them, it was still difficult. Information overload was constant problem as he had to sort out all the tasks in his mind.

Food was always scarce so farmers and fertilized land were needed the most. An army cannot function on an empty stomach. They cannot eat gold or jewel and they shouldn't eat their horses whose was like a companion, a brother to them. Norvos will not able to supply the growing army by itself. Naruto would need to use the open land in his territory, but to do so; he would need talented and loyal retainers. He also dissolved any army in cities he gained; they were not allowed to have their own army as it would lead to rebellion. There should only be one, his to prevent future conflicts.

"That vision in the mindscape…" Naruto muttered, remembering back to the prophecy as Kurama sighed.

"**Just a possibility, don't think too much on it because if you do, you would just sit here and wait for it. Sitting around and doing nothing will not make it come true. Beside, everything changed the moment you saw it,**" Kurama stated and reassured Naruto that it could still be possible. A unified Essos under his House, and he was in the process of invading Westeros. Possible in half a decade… but he could accelerate his plans now that he knew what to expect.

"Still, I wiped out the Dothraki… they were my people… they sworn loyalty to me and I failed to uphold my end," Naruto closed his eyes, trying to see the faces of the dead riders after his future army butchered them.

"**Not all of them! Those that would not bow before us must die! We must not show them weakness or they would not be in line and starts to plot against us. There is no need for a divided kingdom. I also think that they tried to fight against us, urged by those darn crones, forgetting their oaths to us. If that was the case, then they are no better than those of our former world and we should not uphold our end,**" Kurama snarled, showing its razor sharp teeth. The reminder of those who betrayed him quickly changed Naruto's mood. He opened his eyes as all doubts vanished from his mind.

"Westeros… the Seven Kingdom owed the Iron Bank of Braavos, it was controlled by the Sealord, but I guess it's under my control now. I checked the documents; it seemed like every year, the debt gotten larger. If we cut them off, I'm sure Westeros will be in a state of anarchy but… people will starve… our future citizen," Naruto speculated a bit and become slightly conflicted. Naruto took over a lot of thing once the Sealord and Nobles were dead. He also ordered the Shadowriders to kill off any potential schemers while the killing was still going on; those people were not needed in a united kingdom. He would need a spymaster later to keep those future one in line… but who?

"**Not yet, we have too much right now, we should do it when we are ready to invade, if you do not wish the common people of Westeros to die of starvation during that time, then quickly conquer Essos and create a stable economy. They would herald you as a savior once Westeros is in chaos, a beacon of hope,**" Kurama stated as the sage scratching his wooden hand rest with his finger nail.

"**Remember the old guy teaching, he had live much longer than us in this world and had seen many things. He lacked the ability to make his ambition true, but you do not!**" Kurama reminded the blond after seeing his companion was hesitant once more.

"You will need to climb on top of everyone, their body and bones will be the step for you to stand on and their blood will be the foundation of your empire. Do not waver in your resolve; people will die when you built your kingdom, it's impossible to carry out your ambition by trying to save everyone, it just not possible. There must be sacrifice for others to live. Every brick you placed down for that kingdom will be someone else's life, but you will thank them for their sacrifice and remember their deed," the old man said.

"Yes I know… Furball, I will climb those bloody steps, and I will stand at the peak, above all," Naruto asserted.

"Still… I hope that vision come true," Naruto added remembering the dragons and his family, a Queen and possible a son.

* * *

**Author Note:**

If you thought it would be easy to build an empire, then you are greatly mistaken. True, Naruto is invincible, but he want to build a kingdom of the living not of the dead (if he slaughtered everything). I gave a glimpse of what to come, but it will not be work out that way. The moment Naruto saw the vision, it had changed. That vision happened in around five-six year time of the storyline, but it won't be that long now Naruto knew what his enemies were.

Yes, I'm killing Dosh khaleen and let Naruto assimilates all the khalasar to return all the powers to one Khal only. That mean I will kill Drogo soon… like next chapter and maybe Viserys but that dickhead will die soon. He will insult Naruto in front of his entourages and that will be a death sentence since it would make Naruto weak if he let it go. I have a gruesome death for the fake dragon coming up XD.

Naruto will need a spymaster, I'm thinking Varys since that asshole isn't loyal to anyone, including the realm, he just want to play with his little birds which Naruto will give him plenty of birds to play with. I'm still thinking of way to kill Drogo without making it looks stupid. Oh yeah, Naruto did killed his sensei, the old man… why? Well it will be shown next chapter.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	3. The Living and The Dead

**Throne of Shadow:** Naruto x Game of Thrones

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

I will write if I have enough ideas of how to get my points across in the chapter. I really enjoy reading your reviews for some directions of how the story should go, and if it's good, I will borrow it ^^V. I'm only one person so I can't incorporate everything into the story. I can't show the POV of other characters of Game of Thrones (there are a lot!) UNTIL Naruto met them as this story is mostly about Naruto not some other characters in the TV show. I will describe what they have been doing once Naruto met with them. There bound to be time skip as I could not describe what Naruto do every single day… he does a lot as his clones are practically everywhere!

If you think there too many killing in this story… maybe you should check the cross over title again. It is the game of thrones, of course there will be killing!

* * *

**=[Throne of Shadow]=  
The Living and The Dead**

How long had it been since he was here. He examined his hands as he rubbed his fingers upon one another. Youthful, they still were. It was his bloodline, his heritage, the ability to heal through the most fatal wounds along with the long lifespan it bestowed upon him. These traits were only enhanced further by the demon in his gut. No, it wasn't that anymore, it was now his friend; the only one didn't betray him in the end, and the only one who he willingly shared all his inner thought. It was a life time companion.

"10 years… Kurama, if only I realize it sooner," Naruto muttered softly as the fox puffed a bit in the mindscape. Naruto was sitting in his private chamber, on his usually wooden chair; a simple chair easily made by any craftsmen in any of the cities he currently controlled. Why did he not sit on a golden and jewel crafted chair? Unfortunately, that story was for another time.

Everything had started when he was only twelve. No child had to go through what he did. He was abandoned, shunned by all even before he knew how to walk and speak. His childhood was mostly consist of digging through garbage and trying to stay alive in an unjust world, hoping for a different life and pondered the reason to why he was born at all. Time and time again, he had proved himself to everyone, to the Hokage, to the Shinobi Council, to his friends and even to his enemies. He had shown his right to exist but in the end his existence still had been denied.

At fifteen, he truly had died, and finally able to curse the world that he was born in. His innocence was lost as he bled through several fatal wounds, looking up at his former friends' back as they walked away. They left him lying there to die as they embraced their perfect little world. With that end, came another. Ten years he had lived in this world. For the first nine, he was in depression, unable to move on from his past, unable to let it go. If only he realize it sooner, he would have conquered all of Essos by now and was readying to invade another just like what he had saw in those visions.

'If the world rejected me, tore it down and rebuilt one that accepted me, even if I have to do it from its ashes,' Naruto thought as his nose drawn in the scene of noodles that beyond the closed door. That smell always reminded him of his birth place. Kurama had told him to let go of the past, meaning all of it, but he couldn't do that. Not completely yet.

The door opened as a servant walked in along with his Bloodriders behind on foot. They do not ride in his chamber as their horse could still be heard beyond the ornate-metal door. The servant carried in what was needed, and placed several bowls on the table as it aroma filled the air near the awaiting Khal. Naruto lowered his eyes at the dinner that was brought before him.

"Your… ramen is ready, my Khal," a Bloodrider said as Naruto picked up the chopstick on the side. His people never knew why their King used these strange slender stick to eat. The speculation that was made among them only increased the mysterious aura around their leader. Many of the Dothraki believed him to be god inhibiting a deceased mortal body; a body of a boy who had already died from his injury and now reborn as a vessel of a god. Their belief only solidified by the strength beyond human he exhibited and the powers he wielded.

Kurama pointed out something in his mindscape, but Naruto's expression didn't change at all. He already knew that as his Shadowriders had informed him just moment ago. They were the perfect bodyguards and always watching for any sign of deception

"Give my compliment to the chef, he have made a really good meal," Naruto complimented with a small smile as he slurped down half of the soup before placing the chopstick to the side of the bowl. The servant who brought in the food was eagerly awaiting for the blond Khal to let him leave. They couldn't go without being actually dismissed by the Khal. Usually Naruto let them leave almost immediately but this time was unusual, he didn't even dismiss his Bloodriders either.

"I will, my Lord, may I leave?" the servant said bobbing his head up and down in earnest.

"Tell me, how will you pass my compliment to the chef if you two are already separated by life and death?" Naruto asked while the servant blinked. Kurama smirked in the mindscape as Naruto looked at his Bloodriders and pointed the finger at the servant. They immediately understood the command, and the man in question was about to flee. Unfortunately, the powerful Dothraki men immediately grabbed him and brutally crushed the man's kneecap with a kick. The servant didn't scream at all, only realizing the debt that all men must pay in the end as their god desire, and it was his turn to pay it now.

"Before you go to give him my compliment, you should enjoy the meal that my personal chef spent his last moment making. Thanks to your addition, it's truly a meal that worth **_dying_** for," Naruto suggested as he tapped the bowl. One of the Bloodriders nodded and picked up one. The Dothraki shoved the soup down the servant's throat, forcing him to swallow the liquid and noodles.

Naruto didn't blink at all as he watched the scene. He was angry inside; it had taken him a while to train a chef that can cook his meal correctly. Now, thanked to the faceless assassin he had to find another. It was difficult to find competent men to be by his side. These assassins had been trying to kill him for a while now, and to the point Kurama started to recognize them almost immediately through their shape shifting magic. It was amateur **_Henge_** jutsu that could only change their faces not their body structure.

'Darn it, now I have to find a new cook. I really like that jiji, he reminded me of…' Naruto screamed in his mind scape but then stopped abruptly. It was wrong to dwell on the past and a history of another world.

"**These faceless idiots are getting desperate, they try killing us through crushing by dropping a wall on top of us. They tried to drown us, suffocate us, poison us, fight us head on, using really weird means, even magic… they getting very unoriginal of going back to poison now,**" Kurama scolded the faceless tactics. There were only a few ways to kill the Sage. The fox had burnt away the poisons Naruto swallowed. It was incredibly fast acting poison as the blond felt his throat was aflame for a moment. He looked at the servant, who only ingested a bit, but already was bleeding all over his eyes, nose and mouth, dying in agony on the floor.

'Must be their strongest poison… good thing I have you,' Naruto sent his thought and gave thanks to the fox.

"**That's right, don't you forget it,**" The fox replied with pride as Naruto chuckled weakly. He waved his hand to his Bloodriders, ordering them to remove the sorry sight as well the poisoned foods from his room. Someone will need to clean the blood later as usual.

It wasn't possible for Naruto to be poisoned while the demonic fox was enhancing his body. His immune system would naturally fight any form of disease and contamination with the fox's passive help. If it was actively helping him, he would never die from such thing. His Bloodriders exited the room as ordered, dragging the carcass and left him alone once more. That wasn't entirely true, he was never alone as his Shadowriders always stand ready in the shadows. However, he had lost his appetite for the day.

"About today…" Naruto started as the fox frowned.

"**Don't worry about it, you may tried to deny it or even ignore it but it's just who you are. Just don't let it interfere with our goal and do what must be done to further our own agenda,**" Kurama cut Naruto off. The blond sighed and remembered what happened early this morning.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto was walking along a fairly desolated alleyway with his Bloodrider far behind. They were not to accompany close by to him as he had to deal with the constant assassinations. However, the bloodrider should always be by the side of their Khal, but that was more of a custom than anything. They were loyal and that was enough for the blond. It was also their honor to serve someone who truly powerful and seemingly undefeatable.

So far, all the assassinations had failed and their occurrence was getting further and further apart, implying they were probably running out of men or simply trying to think of a sure way to kill a God.

Naruto had moved most of the people who used to live here to a better accommodation set up by the changes he had done to the city. Old area was to be torn down and rebuilt. The deceased nobles of the city owned many places that they rarely used, wasting away. Those places were left empty while draining the upkeep cost to the city, and Naruto decided to put them to use. It now accommodated the poor.

Braavos was rich. There was no doubt about it. However, so many expenses in the city could be cut back before Naruto could use its wealth efficiently. The city was bleeding money from inside and he needed to mend its wound and cut out the rotten part. There was plenty of trade within the city now that the siege was over; even though it was a very short siege. People were generally happier and their new Sealord had promised not to confiscate the citizen's properties as long as they had correct document of ownership.

Naruto understood that stealing people's possession out of greed will not help him in the long run, nor there was any reason to. Still, it was false to say that he wasn't greedy. Naruto was to an extent; he must really want the world and the desire to resurrect his clan, his house, or otherwise his ambition would never be realized. Without greed, that goal could never be achieved since if he didn't truly want it, he would not try his best to gain it.

However, being born with nothing had made him appreciate the up and downs of the poor, who had to kill rats just to feed themselves just to struggle on for another day. He never wanted anyone to die of starvation in his Kingdom so he feed them, armed them and gave them a purpose. But there was never enough food for everyone so he needed to use land he conquered to feed his citizens and his armies. He would need to do it soon. Naruto walked down a bit and saw a child playing on top of a run down wall.

A small girl let out a shriek as she slipped on the edge and fell to the side. Her mother quickly shouted after her, and without thinking, Naruto quickly dashed along the wall, shattering the fragile wall with each step. He managed to reach the child in time, grabbing her around his arms, spinning in air and landed safely on solid earth again.

"Thank you my Lord, I will forever be in your debt," the apparent mother of the girl cried while she checked the shocked child. Naruto returned the girl to her parent and continued his stroll. The girl quickly ran toward him from behind and handed him a small flower as a sign of thank you.

"Thank you, Sealord," the small girl said as Naruto smiled and ruffled her already unruly hair some more. The people of Braavos had mostly accepted him as their new Sealord. Most loved him, but there were those still regard him just another tyrant. He had to slowly change their view without making him seemed like what they detested the most through small generosity whenever possible. Still, some hearts cannot be swayed. But as long as those don't create a problem, he would let them live. The next generation would think differently, and a kingdom cannot be built in a single day.

"**You didn't do that as a show did you? You saved her on reflex without a single thought! You need to lock up that! It is not a heart of a conqueror! **" Kurama growled in the mindscape as Naruto looking at the flower, spinning it through his fingers against its stem as he continued walking away from the mother and child. Naruto didn't reply as he passed several corners so he was out of view. It was not wrong to save a child, but he did it out of reflex as it was his nature.

"I know, furball, don't remind me," Naruto retorted before crushing the flower in his hands and let it drifted slowly down towards on the solid cobber stone path behind him. The broken petals were stepped on by horse hooves, ridden by those who followed their Khal and to the end of the earth if they must.

**(End of Flashback)**

"**You told me not to remind you, but what you're doing now isn't good! I don't even know why you still kept that _thing_, destroy it already,**" Kurama stated as Naruto sighed, remembering a small box sealed in a small scroll on his person.

"Let's change subject, I need to deal with Qohor and Norvos little schemers," Naruto stated and continued explaining his thoughts while Kurama listened on. The fox corrected some strategy that won't work as usual. They always discussed what their next step was in private.

**[Pentos]**

Illyrio Mopatis was an immensely rich and powerful man, but something money cannot buy and his power could not persuade. He knew that it would come to this eventually, but he was surprised by the appearance of the man – no, a boy - sitting across of him with his bloodriders standing patiently behind him.

This was the Khal that had annexed the city of Qohor, Norvos, Lorath and recently, Braavos. His city was next on the list as he realized the path the horde had taken thus far. There were no free cities left to plunder north of Pentos.

Another odd thing was that this Khal spoke in the common tongue instead of Dothrakian aside from him not being a Dothraki's descent. A Khal do not like to speak any other language beside theirs and his Bloodriders didn't seem to mind. In fact, those Dothraki were full of pride as they stood there. They had feared or respected him that much? Which one was more?

Naruto had come here in person since the last time he sent a peaceful messenger; it didn't work out so well. He didn't want to waste lives meaninglessly, especially his own men's life as they could be used in a better way. He had to stop them from fighting each other occasional since they wish to see who was better. Telling them to fight him did the trick as they stand down afterward. Afterward, he had devised a sparring type of fighting which they were not allowed to kill their opponent. They could hurt badly, but not deal permanent injury. They took it as a compromise and it also helped them become better warrior as those were defeated previously in sparring learnt from their mistake and gained experience instead of paying it with their lives.

"Khal Uzumaki, why do you not speak to the prince of Pentos first?" Illyrio suggested, hoping this Khal was different to the one he was bargaining with for some time on behalf of his guests.

"Magister Illyrio Mopatis, if I want to talk to someone like the prince, I will send one of my Bloodrider's horses. Pentos is a city where wealth equal powers, you are the wealthiest, therefore you held the most power," Naruto stated politely with a hint of sarcasm as Kurama smirked.

The blond had done his homework; he knew Pentos was a merchant city where wealth meant power. The prince of Pentos was nothing more than a puppet; elected by the council of magisters whom they could replace at a whim after the beheading.

"But if you really want me to talk to the prince, then I will, but it's likely that I will kill him and then I will kill you for suggesting it before I turn this city into a pile of rubble. That would probably take me about a few minutes to do by myself if you had heard all the tales about me. I assure you, they were grossly understated," Naruto said almost nonchalantly. Illyrio sweated a little at the declaration. It was a fairly hot day today, but that wasn't it.

Illyrio felt there was almost no malice in the boy's word, but that was the problem. For someone like a common Khal, who constantly intimidating his opponent, this boy didn't bother to as if he didn't need to at all. The real Khal's reputation speaks for itself, words were unneeded. He had heard how Braavos fell against an army of shadows that seemed to appear out of nowhere. They can walk on water and up the walls as well summoning more of their kinds while doing powerful magic. It seemed to be some sort of elaborate hoax for a time, but when so many people retold the story, it was harder to dismiss. Illyrio kept his composure while more thoughts entered his mind.

Naruto, on other hand, wondered if this bloated magister was joking or not about talking to the Prince of Pentos, who actually was just scapegoat for poor harvest. The Prince held no real power in the city, and Naruto would change that later on. A title of Prince must hold in respect as his future sons will be Princes and they must be herald as such in the eyes of others.

"We had never done you any harm; we always pay the passing Khalasar tribute. I'm sure we could do the same for you, is there nothing you want?" Illyrio offered. The Dothraki had never contended with cities and enjoyed the open-land more than being in an enclosed wall. It wasn't their thing, but the time was changing.

"Tribute? What can you give me? I have the bank of Braavos under my control, I could fill this entire room with gold and you offer me tribute? What I want isn't gold or materialistic thing. It's something worth far more than what you could ever offer me," Naruto pointed out with a bit of amusement before looking deadly at Illyrio. Naruto wasn't like other men; he had no real greed for wealth or land. But he still needed them because it would help him further towards his goal.

"No, the real question is what do you want? Because one way or another, I will have this city with or without your expressed consent. I'm here to give you a choice, and give you a chance to save lives. But if there's no other way, I will tear down its wall and let my Khalasar have their fill. Will you still be here after this conversation or not, that's another matter. I'm sure your little guests, the Targaryens, will have nowhere else to go once you're dead."

"Don't you mean after you taken the city?" Illyrio asked while Naruto just smiled at the man. That ominous smile made his heart skipped several beat as if there was an absolute certainty behind it. Illyrio would die here and now if he didn't answer correctly, and no bodyguard in the world could save him.

"So what do you really want?" Naruto asked again, seeing how Illyrio was trying to think up of a correct answer.

"**I'm sure he's wanted wealth, look at all those jewels on his fingers, greed bores more greed,**" Kurama sneered. Naruto agreed with the fox as he had some idea of what the man wanted as well, but that not what he wanted to see. Naruto wanted to know if the man in front of him could speak a simple honest truth or not. He wanted competent men who would not bend the truth when reporting to him. Bad news he could accept, but a lie he could not.

"What I want is to help my city…"

"One more lie and will paint this room with your dishonest blood," Naruto interrupted. The sage's eyes were full of seriousness, showing that he would do just that. Men like Illyrio don't really like to help anyone, and they believed in no cause but them.

"I want ric…" Illyrio was about to say that he wanted endless wealth. So much that he could not count all of it even if he spent a life time. However he was saved when his servant with a bronze collar entered and whispered into the man's ear. Naruto picked up the words even though it was spoken very softly. It was not possible for anyone but him.

Illyrio told the servant to leave and returned his attention to Naruto to give an answer.

"I heard enough. Now, I actually wanted to see Khal Drogo, I have something for him as well," Naruto said with a smile. He knew Illyrio could be useful as long since the man could speak a simple truth unlike other magisters in the city. Illyrio pondered how did the boy knew and what would become of him after this. But the need to greet Khal Drogo must have his attention now. It was just one problem over another. The world was changing, and if he doesn't change with it then there will be no place for him.

"**Khal Drogo is coming here? Interesting, his horde consists of more men than yours, but that is if you count only the Dothraki,**" Kurama stated and Naruto stood up. The blond walked out the room with Illyrio. Naruto was building an army not purely of Dothraki, but of those who truly wish to defend their kingdom, their home, their families, and their properties. The magister couldn't stop the boy anyway as he allowed it.

Naruto also gave his Bloodriders an order as they went to get their horses while he continued to accompany the magister alone.

Illyrio moved towards the staircase near the entrance of Pentos and greeted the Targaryen siblings who were already waiting for him. They had silver-gold hair and deep violet eyes. They were quite beautiful, both of them, and almost like human-size dolls. Naruto gazed upon them from behind the Magister for a few seconds before averting his eyes to see where the Khal would come. There were a few paths leading here, and his Bloodriders stood ready nearby to intercept.

"Where is he? Who is this?" Viserys asked but before Illyrio could answer the blond spoke up first.

"Naruto Uzumaki. This is the first time I have seen a Targaryen, I heard they have dragon blood within their veins. It would be amazing if that was true," Naruto said rather politely, turning to look at the man. Yes, even if he had power, he still acknowledged those around him and did not consider them as insect. However, that couldn't be said the other way around.

"I do have dragon blood in my vein, I am a dragon. What kind of name is Uzumaki?" Visery spoke with a disposition of a king as if everyone was below him.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first before you dishonor of my mother's maiden name?" Naruto retorted with a slight headshake.

"I am Viserys of House Targaryen…" Viserys continued but Naruto tuned him out of all the self-proclaimed title. None of it was actually true right now. That man's way of speaking was full of pride, but he had very little to show for it. In contrast, Naruto had a lot, but didn't need to show it. He already knew that this was the Beggar King, but he wanted the man to introduce himself nonetheless.

"**Oi, that girl had strong magic energy, I can sense its potency when I'm this close,**" Kurama told the Sage. Naruto quickly paid attention to Daenerys. She was beautiful to the point of almost fragile. But from his experience, beauty meant very little as the scar near his chest ached, reminding him of that.

Beauty was an illusion, everything fade with time. Only his legacy would remain and the ballad they would eventually sang. He didn't want them to sing about how a mighty kingdom had crumpled overnight by a single woman, and his former teacher had given him examples of many, including the well-known case of Irogenia of Lys, where lust blind even the greatest of men. He will conquer Lys eventually and see how deep beauty could truly be. If it failed in that regard, he will turn that city into a sea of blood.

"And who might you be, my Lady?" Naruto said, bowing slightly at the other Targaryen. He had studied Westeros customs and knew from history that the Targaryen was a fallen house from that land after the Mad King's reign.

"Daenerys of House Targaryen… I have never been called a lady before," Daenerys answered, a bit hesitantly while looking at her brother for some sort of approval. That was strange; why hadn't anyone called her a Lady before? They should have come in contact with some Westerosi as they wandered city to city.

"How dare you ignore me… " Viserys about to grab the blond but he was quickly held back by Illyrio to prevent him from doing something foolish. No one manhandled a Khal unless they wanted to die through deadly combat, and Viserys was no warrior so it would be a foregone conclusion.

"Stop being a fool and stay still," Illyrio snapped at Viserys, who quickly argued back.

"Why are you so nervous, Lady Targaryen?" Naruto asked, ignoring Viserys and Illyrio's argument. Illyrio was explaining some important and critical things to the idiot before he got himself killed via ignorance.

"He's a what? Why didn't you offer her to him?" Viserys shouted as Illyrio tell him to shut up once more. From the conversation Naruto realized what was going on. Illyrio didn't want to barter with Khal Uzumaki because he was mysterious. There were many strange tales surrounding him and it would be difficult to gain an audience. Khal Drogo, on the other hand wanted an exotic wife, which was much easier to deal with since Daenerys was exotic.

"So he's selling you to Khal Drogo for an army in return. They would put your brother on the throne while you will be nothing more than a slave?" Naruto asked Daenerys after some speculation with Kurama. She slouched a bit, she didn't want to be wed to someone she didn't know. She only wanted to go home; where ever that was. But she couldn't as they took her home and now she had to wander with her heartless brother. Even then, she still love her brother, he was probably the only person who cared for her even just a little bit. Her violet eyes kept in contact with the sapphire as her mind pondered what would become of her after all of this.

"How can he be a Khal? His hair isn't even long at all, mine is even longer," Viserys continued while Khal Drogo finally arrived with three of his bloodriders. They were immediately blocked by another three Bloodriders from a different master. Illyrio quickly tried to intervene but failed as both sides drawn their blades.

"What is the meaning of this?" Drogo called out in Dothrakian while Viserys pulled his sister closer to his side.

"My Khal wish to challenge you to a duel for the right to lead," one of Naruto's Bloodriders called out as the man himself walked towards them. Drogo looked down at the boy who walked along the uneven stone step instead of sitting on a horse.

"You are no Khal!" Drogo shouted with disgust at the blond who challenged him while he was seeing his future wife.

Naruto was no Khal in the sense. He did not ride; he didn't have a single blood of Dothrakian in him and he left his hair short. The idea of walking along side like a slave was incredibly offensive to a true Khal. Other Khalasar would not accept it, but his already had, and cnce they all united under him, his words would be law.

"Khal Drogo. Shall we see who more of a Khal? The one who walked among the earth or the one that always ride and forgot he has legs?" Naruto insulted before putting his hand in the air to the side in order to accept an Arakh, the standard weapon used by Dothraki, thrown to him by his Bloodriders. This was a duel between a Khal so Naruto should abide by the customs and use their weapon.

Drogo quickly grabbed his Arakh from his side and swipe across the blond leaned back a bit, dodging the fatal swing that meant to decapitate him. He would die if he was beheaded, and the swing was quite fast for a Dothraki. It was no wonder that Drogo's Khalasar didn't abandon him to join the newly formed Dothraki Empire as Naruto concluded.

Drogo quickly reined his horse back as Naruto retaliate with the Arakh. The Sage never enjoyed using the half-sword, half-scythe weapon, as such he never mastered it completely, but he could butcher many people easily with it due to his inhuman strength and speed alone.

However, against someone of Drogo statue, the apparent difference between the handling of Arakh was duly noted by all spectators in sight. Naruto was an apprentice at using the weapon while Drogo was a master. Naruto's swing chopped off Drogo's mount's leg as it screeched in pain before collapsing downward. Naruto did an upward slash as it fell to decapitate the horse while Drogo jumped off in haste. The Dothraki's born Khal saw what happened to his mount; he quickly screamed and dashed at the blond in rage.

Naruto put his weapon to his side to block the incoming side swipe, but forgot that the weapon wasn't a sword as the crescent part collided against his. The pointing end managed to embed itself into the sage's side before he pushed his Arakh further out to prevent it from penetrating any deeper. Drogo pulled his blade toward him, giving the blond a serious gash. Naruto jumped back afterward.

First blood had been drawn and it was the Sage.

"**You idiot,**" Kurama snorted in the mind scape while Naruto ran his fingers against his damaged clothes. It was slashed as blood changed the vibrant red into a deeper shade, but the dye quickly ran out as the wound closed. Naruto's healing had kicked in without the demon fox's help, and it would take more than that to seriously injure him.

'Shut up, I hate using this weapon… it pisses me off and he's probably the best user I have ever fought against. It's just too bad that I have to kill him now,' Naruto retorted with a thought before twirling the Arakh with his wrist. Drogo and Naruto walked around each other, keeping their distance, watching each other for any subtle changes. This went on for sometimes.

"**Stop messing around and kill him,**" Kurama roared in the mindscape as Naruto sighed. He allowed charka to flow through his body, strengthening his limbs in an instant. He usually keep it suppressed, preventing it from flowing through his body so he could actually do normal thing like opening a door without accidently crushing the handle in the process. He could still win without any enhancement, but he wanted to end this quickly.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Daenerys asked with a panic. She was shocked at the fighting but Illyrio shook his head.

"It's more likely get us all killed if we interfere with the duel," Illyrio stated as Viserys watched on. He was checking out who could give him what he wanted.

"Look like Drogo is winning," Viserys stated, seeing how the smaller Khal was injured from the blood stain on his cloth. Illyrio wasn't so sure about that. If the tales were true, Khal Uzumaki was just playing around with Khal Drogo.

"May you rest with your ancestor, Khal Drogo, if i didn't come to this place, you might have conquered this world instead," Naruto stated as he flickered his weapon around a bit in very quick fashion.

"Little man, this battle isn't over yet," Drogo stated before seeing blood dripping off his opponent's blade. The crimson liquid wasn't there just a moment ago, and he finally felt the pain on his chest as he touched it with his free hand. His limb was bloody as he held it closer to his face. The giant Khal dropped his weapon as he didn't realize he was slashed several times across the chest. No one did, but the blood had proved it did happen.

"I didn't even see that," Viserys blinked a little, making sure his eyes didn't fool him. He saw nothing in that moment beside the young boy swinging his weapon playfully.

"Neither did I," Illyrio frowned. It was an impossible speed, and no one could move that fast except maybe a God. Could that the rumors be true? An actual God was walking among them?

Khal Uzumaki, a blond boy who had appeared out of nowhere. Nobody knew who he was or where he actually came from, but he had the power to singlehandedly crush army. If that was the way he fought then it was plausible that he could crush an army. No one could touch him and they would be dead before they even noticed their fatal wounds.

The gash on Drogo's chest was very deep. He would die soon, but he refused to fall over. With a single roar, he rushed forward the blond and tried to strangle him. Naruto sighed and threw the weapon back to his Bloodriders, who caught it before grabbing both of the dying Khal's wrists with his hands.

"You have lost, stop struggling, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You lost to a Khal as it should be," Naruto announced, feeling Drogo's wrists trying to break free from his inhuman hold. There was no chance of that happening. Naruto sighed some more as he increased his grip strength. Drogo cried out in pain as his wrist bones was shattered; crushed into splinter. His hands were dangling uselessly as he staggered back. In an instance, before anyone could see the boy move.

Naruto had speared his hand through Drogo's chest, right through the man's heart as blood erupted from the Khal's mouth. Drogo's head collapsed onto the man shoulder as the Sage held him like a brother.

"This is how a Khal should die, in battle. I will never forget you," Naruto whispered into the man's ear so he could hear in that last moment before Naruto pulled his hand out the man chest in one quick motion. Naruto moved to the side and let Drogo fell face first onto the stone tiled floor as the man blood started to spread out into a small pool. Naruto looked at the dead form of the Khal from behind, remembering back to his sensei's final moment.

**(Flashback)**

"This is our last lesson; there isn't anything left I can teach you. I'm still amazed that you barely grown at all in these past nine years," the old man said as vision faded. He was growing blind at the end of his life.

"I wish that I could go out as a Khal should," the old man muttered before crimson tendrils wrapped around his body, re-energizing him.

"So you really are…" the man about to say but the boy interrupted.

"This energy is corruptive, it will kill you soon, but this is something I could do for you as a thank you for all your lessons. I will remember all of it," Naruto said as the man stood up. A red aura had replaced his missing leg so he could walk on two limbs. The old Khal had never felt so alive, and the blond threw an Arakh at his sensei. The man caught it with a rather inhuman reflex, and a smile was exchanged between them as they clashed against each other.

"Thank you, you are free… you are a Dothraki now, you can challenge them… you can lead them… my son," the old man said as he bled out from a deep wound on the grassy field. He had finally died as a Khal should - in a battle - not of old age in some forsaken bed and pity by the young. Naruto would carry the old man's dream; it was the boy's dream now. Like a father's goal given to a son.

"Good bye... father," Naruto muttered as he did a hand seals and inhaled before spraying fire onto the old man's remain. He had accepted the old man as his adoptive father. He watched that parental figure in the flames as it slowly turned to ash before he walked towards the Khalasar to challenge them. He was no longer a slave; he was adopted son of a Dothraki, a former Khal, and that gave him the right to lead.

**(End of Flashback)**

The sage's Bloodrider threw a small knife at him so he could cut off Drogo's braid to show the world the dead Khal's shame.

"There's no need for that, there is no shame of losing to me. He did his best, but a mortal cannot challenge a God," Naruto replied and threw the knife back. He didn't think he was a god, but he was close enough to one in this world. He turned towards Drogo's Bloodriders and put out his hand in an inviting gesture, telling them to attack and to fulfill their oath.

One of them pulled on his horse for it to sprint at Naruto. Before the Dothraki could swing his weapon, his head ripped from his neck by a powerfully flying kick. The horse continued onwards before its rider body fell over from behind Naruto. The boy was looking at the remaining two.

The other two didn't charge at all and returned the gaze. If a Khal is killed, their Bloodriders would be expected to avenge them. Once that done, their last service was to escort the Khaleesi, if their Khal had any, to Vaes Dothrak to join the Dosh khaleen. Only then they were allowed to have the honor of joining their Khal in death.

"If you don't, I will tie you to the pyre and let you die slowly in the flames," Naruto hinted before one of them made up his decision and charged at the blond. Naruto pulled out a Kunai and slashed through the Arakh, bisecting the Bloodrider and horse in the process with one clean motion. He looked at the last one who was in shock at how his blood brothers had just fallen like a child fighting against a full grown man. They were seasoned warriors and they died before they could do anything. It just wasn't possible in his mind.

"Wait, I will serve you," the remaining Bloodriders said as he dismounted and bowed his head on the pavement showing his obedience.

"What are the names of the two I just killed?" Naruto asked after looking at the poor excuse for a Bloodrider.

"Cohollo was the first one you killed and the other is Haggo, I'm Qotho, my Khal," Qotho said while kneeling at the blond.

"I'm not your Khal, Bloodriders should die with their Khal as it is their honor to do so. I only wanted their name so I can honor them in death as they tried to complete their oath. You, on other hand, won't have that honor," Naruto stated before turning away as his Bloodriders start to butcher Qotho like an animal.

He told his Bloodriders to carefully handle Khal Drogo and the two Bloodriders' remains. Their hair must not be cut and they were to be burn according to their customs. Their spirit will join be allowed to join their ancestor. Qotho, on other hand, would not have that honor; the man's head will be placed on a spike while his body will be ripped apart and scattered across the land, never to be rejoin again. Those that break their oath will be given no mercy, and with Drogo gone, Naruto could assimilate the man's Khalasar fairly easily. They would flock to him once they had learnt what had happened as the Dothraki only serve the strong.

"I'm sorry for making such a mess in your city, Magister Illyrio, but it might be messier soon. I will give you one day to give your answer before it no longer be your city," Naruto said with a smile to Illorio, who quickly understood that he had no choice in the matter. He had witness first hand of how powerful this Khal was and he would need to relay the information to Varys, Robert Baratheon's spymaster.

Viserys Targaryen, on other hand, was applauding after gotten over his shock.

"Remarkable, you are truly worthy of becoming of joining my house. May I introduce my sister, Daenerys Targaryen, I saw the way you speak to her before. She will be yours if you can give me an army to take back what's rightfully mine," Viserys offered as Naruto walked slowly toward him.

The blond smiled at Viserys a bit and offered his still bloody hand to Daenerys. The younger Targaryen was trembling and didn't want to accept the bloodstained hand. How could she? She just saw him murdered three people in cold blood before ordering his men to butcher the last one even though that person had offered his allegiance to him. She feared him. He had talked to her politely just moment before. If he could switch between gentleness and ruthlessness, she would not survive for very long in his presence.

"What are you doing? Accept it… this is our chance, he's the one who conquered four free cities in less than a year, you would live like a queen and I would have my throne. You don't want to awaken a dragon do you?" Viserys whispered in his sister's ear while nudging her along from behind. The sage still had his bloody hand out, waiting for the other one.

It took some time before Daenerys gathered enough courage to try and hold it, only for the blond boy to pull his hand away before she could. She was looking foolish, standing there with her hand outstretched as her heart dropped to the floor.

"I don't want a weak and feeble Queen," Naruto sneered before turning around and walking away from the group. Viserys was yelling from behind at Daenerys as well as trying to call the blond back.

"**What are you doing? She's would be a perfect mate, her personality could be change with time,**" Kurama roared angrily in the mindscape.

'Furball, I know that but if I accepted the offer there and then, that idiot brother of her will hold one over me. Besides, I really don't want a weak Queen, I want one who stand by my side; who my people accept as worthy of me; who my army will follow as if it was me. She must be able to stand at the peak by my side with confidence; not some fragile girl who shivered at the sight of blood,' Naruto replied with a thought as Kurama sighed and found nothing wrong with that logic.

"**Fine, we get a strong queen later, but her blood is strong and you should use her to give strong children. Even if she weak willed, she still make a good mother even if she spend the rest of her days giving birth and behind a castle's wall in the comfort of safety. We will teach her children to be strong, to be true King even if she is a failure,**" Kurama stated as Naruto nodded in agreement. He would get Daenerys even if she's not a Queen material. She could still give him strong heirs.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This chapter was slightly longer than usually. Yes, it's still Naruto and Daenerys main pairing, but their romance isn't that simple where he immediately falls in love with her; I want Daenerys to grow while Naruto rejected her "current" personality. She in turn will yearn for his approval. I think that way is more realistic. I will describe Daenerys in more detail later.

About Harem as some of you have asked, the answer still eluded me. It's true that once Naruto conquered the known world, he would not hold everything as he desires, and ties through matrimonial is stronger than any for Westeros. I will not age any characters! These are the age at Season 1 but it doesn't matter whether they are young or not since Naruto's heritage meant that he will live for a very long time, and this setting is SPARTA! I mean MEDIEVAL! =P, so expect crap-sack world!

Naruto is actually 25, but he looked like 16 (Uzumaki's Longevity and Kurama), while Daenerys Targaryen is 17. As I mentioned, the dragon blood within Daenerys is approved by Kurama, and their children will have strong bloodline.

I will save the Stark because of their honorable trait in the future. Naruto will want one of their daughters as his consort, a Queen, all but in name. Arya Stark is 12 and Sansa Stark is 14, pick one, not both. Which other house should serve Naruto? If they do not, they will be grind to dust and scattered to the wind.

From this chapter, you realize this is just somewhere in episode 1 of series. Some stuff won't change since I need them as pivotal point of the story.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
